REBELS OF ETERNITY
by jlaw.films
Summary: Humanity is on the brink of extinction, and cadets must train. Join Connor, Clint, Tom, Scott and Sasha on their journey to defend the human race. This is slightly inspired by halo and other sci-fi franchises. Feel free to review, but this will get better as it progresses.
1. Chapter 1

REBELS OF ETERNITY: welcome to camp Maria

EP 1

Some insight  
The Maria training facility was located east of killamond station, a small military base with a huge gun built into it. It was used for new students and cadets to train for battle and tactics.

Connor woke with a start, he smelled smoke. He jumped up, and sprinted to the door and looked outside, his regiment was having a barbecue.  
Damn, he had overslept again.  
"What's up lazy?" A tall and muscular soldier by the name of Tom asked.  
"Why the heck didn't you guys wake me?" Connor said  
"Cause it was funny," Replied Tom.

Connor stumbled over to the food and grabbed some.  
"Any training today?" He asked.  
"Are you kidding? It's Saturday, no practice on Saturdays, dummy!" Clint said, "I wonder if all of you are just incompetent morons."  
"Watch it mate, you may be smart but I'll smash your face in!" Tom said, and at this clint backed away, "your life is with books."  
Clint frowned and glared at Tom.  
Connor headed to the training site, and Scott asked, "where you going?"  
"Just because there is no scheduled practice doesn't mean I can't train in my spare time," Connor answered.  
Scott shrugged and looked back at the group.

When Connor got to the Simulations room in the training lobby he found that it was in use, so he walked in. He found a tall girl with dark long hair in the middle of a hand to hand combat simulation. She loaded in some AI opponents and kicked one in the  
shin as it spawned in. It fell onto one knee and the girl proceeded to throw it into a wall, the next ran at her she grabbed a knife from her side. The enemy had an axe and was running towards her. She threw the knife and it stuck into it's head.  
Upon noticing Connor she said "pause program," and everything in the simulation came to a complete stop.  
She walked over to him and said "if you haven't noticed, I'm using this room, so move along to the next."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just wondering where you learnt those moves, they are amazing. How come I've never seen you before?" Said Connor.  
"My father taught me everything I know, and I'm not new, so I'm surprised you have never seen me here before, since I come here a lot, how good are you?"  
"I'm ok, I guess."  
"How about a fight then, see how good you are, then maybe you'll be better than you think you are."  
"Alright then," Connor said, unsure of what he would get out of it.

The girl stepped back, steadying herself, she knew that Connor was going to sprint forwards because she recognised the stance he was in, something the instructors taught them in their second lesson. This move was easy to counter, but she was going to  
use a more unusual move. He ran at her and she stepped to the side. Connor tripped and she spun him and he landed flat on his back, winded.  
"Again?" Asked the girl.  
"Sure" he gasped.

This time he tried nearly the same tactic, but he was going to jump up and avoid her foot when she tried to trip him. Connor ran and as the girl tried to trip him he dodged her foot by jumping, and he hit her in the back on the leg, and she stumbled to  
the ground.  
"One all," she said.  
"Whoever wins the next round wins all," Connor added.  
"Agreed."

This time Connor ran at her and dodged to the right, and she leapt up. She kicked him in the stomach and then in the chest, sending him flying into a pile of crates, crushing them. He lay there, panting, as the girl walked up to him, and held out her  
hand. He took it and she pulled him up.  
"Impressive, but not good enough," she said.  
"Yeah, I've mostly fought the AI in the simulation." Connor agreed.  
"I'm Sasha Atterson."  
"Connor Sanders."  
"I'll practice again, and the lets have another battle tomorrow."  
"Sure... Wait, actually, I don't have much spare time tomorrow, but maybe in a couple of days."  
"Done."

The next morning, Connor was woken by his alarm, and found the rest of his bunk mates asleep. He walked over to the wall and whacked it loudly with his palm, creating a loud noise. The rest of the cadets in his room woke and walked up to him.  
Tom punched him in the face for waking them all and said, "I think I act for all of us."  
The rest nodded in agreement and glared at Connor.  
Fifteen minutes later they were lined up at the training grounds.  
"All right, listen up," spoke the trainer, "I know your still relatively new here so I'll let you off for some lazy mistakes but if you screw up even more, your done."  
"He's all talk," Tom said.  
"I don't listen to a word you say, but you can go on if you feel obligated to," clint replied.  
"Forget it."  
"Soldier," the trainer said, towering over Tom, "Do you have feel that you have a higher rank than me that you have the permission to chatter among your Acquaintances? How about you try and prove your so called authority."  
"Are you challenging me to a fight sir?" Replied Tom.  
"Yes you idiot, now hop to it."

Tom stood in front of the trainer and thrust his leg forward into his opponents thigh, and his leg cracked against it.  
"Aaaaarrrgghhh!" He screamed, "what is your leg made of? Metal?"  
He stood back up and tried to lung at the trainer, but he picked him up and threw him across the grounds.  
"Perhaps we should try something a little more your speed," said the trainer, "you! Come here!"  
He pointed to Sasha, and she stepped forwards. Tom got up, and stared at her, 'easy' he thought. Her ran at Sasha and she hit him across the face and broke his jaw. Tom lay motionless on the floor in front of her. The trainer laughed as he felt thought  
that this trainee was worthless.  
"Hey! Mop top! Over here!" He said, pointing to clint.  
"Uh... Yes sir!" Clint replied, making his way to the trainer.  
"Name?"  
"Clint Irwin sir!"  
"What evil people would have given you such a laughable name?"  
"Uh, sir, this is a little unnecessary." Said clint, offended.  
"No, it's not." He said and slapped clint across the face.  
"Ow, get off!" Clint said. He was pathetically trying to hit the trainer.  
"Moving along..."

Three hours later, Connor was lying in his bunk. He looked over at Tom.  
"You awake?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I don't think the painkillers they gave me worked." Tom replied.  
"How so?" Inquired Connor.  
"My jaw feels like it's just been cut up and then has been scrappily glued back together," answered Tom.  
"Oh"  
Connor lay back, chuckled a little and fell asleep. 


	2. Altered fear

REBELS OF ETERNITY: Altered fear

EP 2

A siren roared as men around killamond station scrambled around, looking for weapons and various pieces of machinery.  
A voice spoke over the intercom: "do not panic, automated destress call in five,"  
The speaker burst into sparks as a laser blast struck it, sending engineers flying. Cade turned around and saw the machines burst into the facility.  
The machines were the pinnacle of robotics, and they revolutionised the human race. But in the process destroyed two thirds of its population. The machines took over, killing any and all forms of intelligent life and organisms. Now, they roamed around,  
attacking various outposts and facilities around the small area of the earth that the human race managed to take back and claim as their own.  
Cade Yeager was short and had jet black hair, and worked as an engineer but also was an excellent marksman. He crawled his way through the broken Debris and metal to find the door to one of the watchtowers. These towers also had landings pads perched  
on top of them. Cade made his way up to one. He pulled himself up with the last of his strength and lumbered over to a chopper. He clambered in and dragged the door back to the closed position, and started to buckle himself in. He then noticed five  
machines slowly staggering towards him.  
"No time for safety," he said to himself, as he started up the engines.  
He took off, and as he thought he was out of there he jumped at the sound of laser hitting metal. He looked out of the cockpit window and saw the engines tank smoking and dripping. He glanced at the fuel meter as it plummeted, and he checked for anywhere  
he could go with the limited auxiliary fuel he had. The nearest place was the Maria training facility, a few miles to the east.  
"Auto-pilot," Cade said, and he slumped back in his seat, wiping his brow.  
He clumsily shifted to one of the windows and looked back at killamond station. The power generators were only remnants of what they once were. Men and soldiers alike were strewn across the base like dead ants, and the biggest anti-machine weapon on the  
whole planet was split into two halves. With electronics lying on the ground, and the main control panel in flames, the one remaining workman was cowering below a table. A machine lifted the desk and dragged out the man. Cade looked away, and then  
realised something.  
'How did the machines know that the anti-machine weapon was located there, unless. No... Could they? Possess intelligence? That not possible! Unless someone is behind this!' Cade thought to himself. 'There couldn't be a human behind this, could there?'

He heard a small rattling noise, and looked behind him. It was coming from one of the ventilation pipes. He opened one and a machine pounced on him. This was the first time he had seen one up close, it had red shimmering eye sockets and had cameras in  
its pupils, it's body was rectangular, and it had 2 strangely thick legs. One of its arms had a pulsator cannon attached to it, and the other one was a claw. It's head was square, with various indents from previous battles.  
It clunked towards Cade, and he threw himself to the back wall of the chopper, snatching at a rifle on a weapon rack. The machine was a standard soldier, and there were various other types. It grabbed Cade by the neck and hauled him into the cockpit window,  
making the whole chopper rock back and forth. This sent the machine falling backwards into the back door panel. The huge door at the back slowly opened, a Cade and the machine began to be sucked out of the helicopter. The robot's claw like feet tore  
into the ground like it was paper, while Cade was nearly dragged out by the wind and the pressure. He hung on to the side of the wall, his arms burning like wood on a fire. He yelled in agony and glanced behind him, the chopper was spinning out of  
control. He could see Maria training camp below him.

Down below, Connor and Sasha were seated in the outdoor canteen, talking while eating their meals. Connor heard screams, and looked to the side, Tom was pointing to the sky. They both looked up and saw the chopper, with Cade hanging out of the door. They  
noticed the bulky outline of a machine soldier, and immediately authorised personnel were dispatched to assist Cade.

Meanwhile, back on the helicopter, Cade managed to slowly clamber his way up to the cockpit. The glass in the windscreen was cracked, letting in a strong wind, forcing him back. Cade kept on pushing on, and he managed to reach the outside of the ship,  
Jura before it hit the ground. He was sent tumbling like a rag doll, he hit the ground with a painful thud. Cade sat up, and noticed two officers looking at him.  
"You're rescue team is great," he said sarcastically.  
The men scowled at him as they noticed the burning wreckage.  
A distressed small man ran up to the wreckage and said,"my training block, YOU did this!"  
"You're welcome," Cade replied.  
The man glared at him.

A metal clunking noise snapped him out of his playful manner and made him turn. The rest of the fuel had caught on fire.  
"Everyone run!" Cade yelled, as the remaining fuel tanks burst into flames and exploded.  
He got up, and looked back at the wreckage.  
"Not very pretty," he commented.  
"You're under arrest," a voice said behind him.  
"Oops," replied Cade.  
"Do you realise what you just did?"  
"Yes, I made about a quarter of your training grounds explode, and I'm very sorry about that but I have to go." Cade explained.  
"You can't, you have questions to answer."  
Cade sighed and followed the man, with troops armed with assault rifles following close behind.  
Meanwhile, Connor watched from a distance, wondering what had happened to Killamond station. 


	3. Fear of the machines

REBELS OF ETERNITY: Fear of the machines

EP 3

Cade was thrown to the ground, whatever this was, it was not a proper trial. No, it wasn't a trial at all, it was an interrogation. Wow, did he have some news to tell them.  
"Where are the rest of your co workers from Killamond station?" The investigator started off with.  
"All dead," Cade answered.  
Many people listening and watching gasped and froze with shock.  
"How?" The man enquired further.  
"Machines, just normal soldiers, but around eighty of them, the Anti-machine weapon was sawed in half, and all my comrades were slaughtered like animals," Cade was being brutally honest.  
Connor was listening in on this and he spoke to the rest of his group, "all of the Killamond staff and soldiers are dead, by an amazing amount of machine soldiers, and the gun is gone."  
His friends looked horrified, now the humans only had three more bases near their settlement, the biggest being Shinjeki station, off to the south of Maria training facility. This was to be the last line of defence against the enemy.

Cade continued, "we were not ready, we didn't fight. IF WE FIGHT, WE WIN. And if we cower down like you petty officers, who spend their time sitting by desks, and filling out paperwork. You give these cadets training facility's with human AI opponents,  
but you don't realise how much of a threat the machines really are. You have never been close to one, so close that it could grab you. You say you have the higher command, but you are cowards! You have no bravery, you have no dignity and no faith  
in your men. You know that these cadets aren't ready although in a few weeks time, they will have their first mission under their belt. But you fail to contemplate the fact that these trainees are not ready, and unless everyone is willing to unite  
and lay down their lives for humanity, then we can't win this fight. Because someone who cannot give up anything, cannot change anything!" Cade finished and left the room, and as the guard tried to stop him cade kicked him into a wall, while muttering,  
"you suck at your job."

"He's right," Clint said quietly, "we aren't ready."  
"So let's just run away to Shinjeki station or another settlement," replied Tom.  
"No," Connor butted in, "he made some good points, and he was right, if we pull together we can win this fight, and we can complete our first mission."  
The rest looked at him, and realised, he was right.

After weeks of training, Connor had been promoted to squad leader, and they we being escorted by chopper to their first mission.  
"This is it," Scott said excitedly.  
The others nodded, Clint was nervous, Tom was right when he said his life was with books.  
"You seem a little on edge," Sasha said to Clint, "although, you were paranoid about us not being able to face the machines."  
He was a smart guy, although he was no soldier, but he couldn't let his friends down. He gritted his teeth and looked on.  
They landed on project X, a weapons facility used by the Russians until the machines ploughed through the defences and stormed the building. Connor's squad came across an iron gate with huge broken hinges. A cadet called Rylo touched the sides of the  
gate and it collapsed, they walked cautiously in. Scott glanced around and saw a mangled arm on the floor, he approached it and lightly touched it. The floor then rumbled and shook, Scott fell on his back. He could see a huge shadow from behind a  
corner. It came round the corner. It was a machine. But it was huge. It had a massive head with horn like spikes protruding from it's head, and instead of the regular machine blaster arm, it had two dented and worn claw hands. And it's legs were like  
tree trunks.  
Scott scrambled up and tried to run but the machine grabbed him by the leg, throwing him back.  
He managed to shout, "it's a brute!"  
His teammates heard this and came in time to see him disappear down the side of a corridor.  
"Follow him," ordered Connor, Sasha and Tom nodded and came with him.  
They sprinted through the area and found an almost vertical face of barren rock. Clint stepped cautiously to the edge, a piece of rock crumbled away.  
"Step carefully," he warned the others.  
Rylo and Tom walked forwards cautiously, and Connor did the same.  
"You joining us?" Connor asked Sasha, who had stayed back. She shook her head, looking down at the cliff face.  
At that moment the machine brute burst out of a nearby wall with Scott in it's claw. He was flailing his arms wildly.  
A cadet ran in and almost lunged at the brute but Connor shouted "Eren, no!"  
Eren came to a stop and nearly avoided the machine, but it swatted him into a rock. Eren lay on the floor, not moving. Connor stepped forward but the floor gave way, and he jumped back.  
"This place is a death trap!" He heard Rylo shouting.  
The brute took a step back and touched a loosened piece of rock. The ground fell and the brute went with it. Scott jumped up and snatched at a ledge, the brute tried take hold of his leg but missed and fell. It hit the side of the cliff and made the ground  
shake, making Scott loosen his hold.  
'Okay, how am I going to do this...' Thought Connor. He slowly walked to towards where Scott was positioned and held his hand out.  
"You're going to have to jump up," he told Scott.  
He lunged at Connor's hand but missed, and tumbled down the slope. His squad shouted for help but Scott had disappeared out of view.  
"He's gone," whispered Tom.  
Connor turned back, and walked towards his teammates.  
"Let's get out of here, our mission was to scout the area, we have done." Connor told them.  
He walked back and started up the ship, while waiting for the commander... 


End file.
